Kamen Rider Bind
by IWAEWoz
Summary: Historian, Rekishi Nohito discovers a lost piece of Greek Mythology known as the Bind Driver as well as a Bind Relic while in Greece. 1 month later back in Japan, monsters similar to the creatures of Greek Mythology known as the Myths come around, it is up to Rekishi using the Bind Driver and the power of Greek Gods to become Kamen Rider Bind and defeat the Myths.
1. Chapter 1

IWAEWoz: IWAE! I am Woz... well not re- anyway I finally decided to write this Kamen Rider Series based on Greek Mythology known as Kamen Rider Bind. If you could please let me know your thoughts at the end, thank you and enjoy.

Kamen Rider Bind Episode 1:

Lost Mythology

* * *

*The scene opens with a flashback to 1 month ago*

*In Greece, a historian is digging somewhere looking for artifacts from years ago*

*He then discovers something like a chest*

**?: **What is this?

*The person pulls the chest up*

**?: **A chest? Lets see whats inside... pirate treasure... what no its the middle of Greece obviously its not that.

*The person grabs some bolt cutters and cuts the chains off the chest and opens it*

*Inside he finds a mysterious device as well as some stone or jewel.*

**?: **Huh? This seems interesting... I ACTUALLY DISCOVERED SOMETHING! Wait... but what is it.

*The person then discovers a book in the chest written in Ancient Greek there are enlarged words that reads 'Bind Driver Manual'*

**?: **Bind... Driver?

*The scene then goes to present day in Japan at the Japan Museum of Mythology in a room under the Museum where the person that found the Bind Driver tries to activate the Bind Relic*

**Rekishi: **Why won't this thing work! Its been 1 month and I haven't been able to access this thing in the Bind Driver yet!

**Ayaka: **Calm down Rekishi, maybe it takes time for that thing to activate that thing.

**Rekishi: **I've been trying to calm down but this is insane. I want to use this for something I read in the manual.

**Ayaka: **What?

*Rekishi grabs the manual and opens it to what he is talking about*

**Rekishi: **It says "about 3000 years from now the Myths will rise to try and mess up the world like they have tried to before. Using the Bind Driver and unlocking the power of a Bind Relic, said user will be able to defeat the Myths." This was written back with all the Greek Mythology stuff going on about 3000 years ago! Which means these "Myths" could end up rising again soon... whatever they are.

**Ayaka: **And how do you know that? For all we know it won't happen for another 200 years!

**Rekishi: **Because its about that time according to these papers. I don't think whoever wrote the manual and made the Bind Driver won't lie.

**Ayaka: **I swear you are crazy.

**Rekishi: **IF I WAS CRAZY HOW WOULD I HAVE FOUND THIS!

*Rekishi holds up the Bind Driver as they start arguing a bit and joking around*

*Meanwhile the scene switches to a location kinda looking hot like hell 2 beings appear after like they were just reborn or something.*

**?: **Masashi, good to see you again after about 3000 years.

**Masashi: **You too Slyphe. Now enough talk we got business to get to.

**Slyphe: **We just got reborn, why already?

**Masashi: **It'll be easy to get this done and over with without the Greek Gods really around to destroy us again.

*Masashi grabs an old dusty book that has been laying in their base and opens to a page showing a picture and info about the Calydonian Boar he then uses an ability creating a monster like the Calydonian Boar*

**Masashi: **Hello there Calydoboar. Your time has come to rise again.

**Calydoboar: **C-Cerberus? Medusa? Ok then this time I'll rampage through the world and nothing will defeat the almighty BOAR!

**Masashi: **Just don't screw anything up.

**Slyphe: **Yeah you know what to do Calydoboar.

*Calydoboar then rushes out breaking a wall*

**Slyphe: **He may have strength but he has no brain cells.

*Back at the JMM a robotic voice interrupts Rekishi and Ayaka*

**Inter-God: **CAN YOU TWO NUTS PLEASE STOP ARGUING! Anyways Rekishi... I have some news.

**Rekishi: **And what is that?

**Inter-God: **The Myths... well what I think is a Myth is roaming around the city.

*an image appears on a screen of Calydoboar*

**Rekishi: **A giant boar? Wait... its based on a Greek Mythology monster, The Calydonian Boar! Thank you Inter-God.

**Inter-God: **I AM GOD!

*Rekishi grabs the Bind Driver and blank Relic*

**Ayaka: **You're gonna try that?

**Rekishi: **Probably the only choice we have to beat these things. Might as well give it a try.

**Ayaka: **Rekishi... just be careful.

*Rekishi nods as he heads up and out while Calydoboar was causing chaos in the city charging into buildings and other things*

**Calydoboar: **All of these humans are fools. No matter what they use no one will take down the MIGHTY BOAR!

*While Calydoboar continues causing havoc Rekishi walks up to him*

**Rekishi: **Hello there.

**Calydoboar: **Who the hell are you?

**Rekishi: **You don't need to know that. All you need to know is that I'll be the one who defeats you.

*Calydoboar starts laughing*

**Calydoboar: **Sure go ahead and try.

*Rekishi takes out the Bind Driver and puts it on*

**Calydoboar:** What are you gonna do with that thing?

**Rekishi: **Just watch.

*Rekishi takes out the Bind Relic inserting it into the Bind Driver, and pushing down on it*

**Rekishi:** HENSHIN!

*nothing ended up happening*

**Rekishi: **Crap! Whatever. I'll still stop you.

**Calydoboar: **HA HA HA HA!

*Rekishi runs up to Calydoboar and punches him, although it had no effect*

*Calydoboar then punched Rekishi back and rammed into him with Rekishi falling down*

**Calydoboar: **What a joke. And you said you'll stop me?

**Rekishi: **Your right and even if I can't...

*Rekishi gets up and dashes to Calydoboar*

**Rekishi: **I'LL AT LEAST TRY!

*Rekishi hits Calydoboar just hard enough for him to feel a bit of pain*

**Calydoboar:** What the? That is... That is... IMPOSSIBLEEEEEE!

**Rekishi:** Oh please anything can be possible, I may be a historian but I got some other tricks up my sleeve, and I got something you don't, and its not the Bind Driver.

**Calydoboar: **Oh?

*Rekishi runs around Calydoboar punching him again*

**Rekishi: **Belief, but most importantly...

*though after that Calydoboar knocked him back once again*

**Rekishi: **I also have determination. And I'm determined and believe I can stop you.

*All of sudden everything stops Rekishi sees white all around and in front of him a giant person engulfed in red flames appears in front of him.*

**Rekishi: **What the? Where am I?

**?: **Hello there Rekishi Nohito. I am the great god of fire: H-.

**Rekishi: **Hephaestus!

**Hephaestus:** Oh... yes. Anyways fighting Calydoboar I see great power in you. And the fact you are able to never give up when reaching a goal and just able to get a hit on him without any special gadgets on him.

**Rekishi: **Thank you sir.

**Hephaestus:** And for everything you've shown. I lend you my power.

**Rekishi:** Wait what?

*everything goes back to normal time where the blank Bind Relic in the Bind Driver was now applied of a red figure with fire on the Relic.*

*All of a sudden a bunch of red energy, and chains appear around Rekishi*

**Bind Driver:** KAKUSEI! BIND! HEPHAESTUS FIRE!

*All the energy around Rekishi explodes as the chains disappear, a fire wall appears in front of Rekishi. He then walks through the fire wall now unlocking the power of the Bind Driver and becoming Kamen Rider Bind. This new state has Calydoboar confused.*

**Calydoboar: **What the? Who the hell are you?

**Bind: **Now tapping into the power of the Bind Driver and Hephaestus. I am The Crimson Historian: Bind.

**Calydoboar: **Bind?

**Bind: **Now using the power of Greek Gods: Prepare for you judgement.

*A weapon appears in Bind's hand known as the Bind Riser which looks like a sword*

**Bind Riser: **BIND RISER!

**Bind: **Ok?

**Calydoboar: **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*Calydoboar charges at Bind who guards the attack with his Bind Riser*

*Bind then dodges around Calydoboar and gets a powerful punch on him followed by attacking him with his sword*

**Calydoboar:** It seems you actually do have some tricks up your sleeve.

**Bind:** No really?

*The Bind Riser switches to a sniper as Bind aims for Calydoboar's horns firing at them causing them to break*

**Calydoboar: **MY HORNS! Oh you're definitely causing some hell to release now.

**Bind: **You're probably right. I am.

*The Bind Riser switches back to Sword Mode as Bind takes out the Hephaestus Fire Relic from the Bind Driver and inserts it into the Bind Riser*

**Bind Riser:** End! Bind! Hephaestus Slash!

**Calydoboar: **DAMN YOU!

*The Bind Riser is engulfed with flames as Bind jumps up and slashes Calydoboar in half causing him to explode*

**Bind: **Well, he has been slayed.

*Bind took out his Bind Relic and changed back to himself as he walks off being watched by Masashi and Slyphe who are dumbfounded*

**Masashi: **That bastard... Bind!

**Slyphe: **How did that human even get a Bind Driver?

**Masashi:** I don't know... all I know is that we're gonna need to watch out for him because Bind is now gonna get in our way... As a matter of fact likely any Bind Driver user will get in our way.

**Slyphe: **Not if we manage to get one.

*Masashi looks at Slyphe*

**Masashi: **What are you talking about?

*Meanwhile, Rekishi arrives back at the JMM Basement where Ayaka and the Museum owner: Mr. Shun Kazuka were there*

**Mr. Kazuka:** Hello there Rekishi. I see you have finally managed to activate the true power of your discovery.

**Rekishi: **I have Mr. Kazuka! Though I couldn't have activate it without the power of Hephaestus.

*Rekishi looks at the Hephaestus Fire Bind Relic*

**Mr. Kazuka: **Interesting, you were able to gain the power of the god of fire.

**Ayaka: **It seems you can end up doing something that ends up gods lending you their abilities like fire.

**Rekishi: **Maybe I could gain more. That would be so cool!

*The news comes on talking about Bind*

**News Anchor: **Today, the city was threatened by some kind of boar-like monster but the day was saved by what appears to be a new Kamen Rider.

*Rekishi looked puzzled*

**Rekishi: **Eh? Kamen Rider?

**Mr. Kazuka: **Ohhhh yeah those things.

**Rekishi: **What does the News Anchor mean? A-a Kamen Rider?

**Ayaka: **You know, those masked heroes that fight other monsters. Apparently Bind is a Kamen Rider too.

**Rekishi: **Kamen Rider... Bind.

*End! Episode! (lol get it?)*

* * *

***Kakusei! Bind Preview!***

*Masashi and Slyphe are seen creating many of a certain Myth*

**Masashi: **Lets see if Bind can destroy these.

*Bind is seen looking up at the sky seeing various Myths known as Stymphbirds*

**Bind: **Whats with all of these Myths?

*Bind is seen putting the Hephaestus Fire Relic into the Bind Riser in sniper mode*

**Bind: **Thats it! These stupid birds.

*an enraged Bind is seen aiming at the Stymphbirds about to fire*

**Bind: **Time to be cooked!

**Ayaka: **Rekishi! Calm down!


	2. Chapter 2

Kamen Rider Bind Episode 2:

The Enraged Flame

* * *

*The episodes starts in the JMM Base with Rekishi doing some training against some dummies slashing them apart with the Bind Riser.*

**Inter-God: **Now try and shoot some.

**Rekishi: **Shoot?

**Inter-God: **Yes, shoot! Aim for the target!

**Rekishi: **Um, ok.

*Rekishi switches the Bind Riser to Sniper Mode and tries to hit the targets. Although, he misses all of them.*

**Inter-God: **Really?

**Rekishi: **I'm... not the best when it comes to targets like that.

*A flashback image is shown when Bind used Bind Riser in Sniper Mode against Calydoboar*

**Rekishi: **I mean when it is something Calydoboar's horns, that was a little easier because he had some big horns.

*the flashback image ends going back to Rekishi and Inter-God*

**Rekishi: **Though, a certain target like that isn't really easy for me.

**Inter-God: **Looks like we need to continue working on your shooting.

*Meanwhile at the Myth's hell-like base, Masashi and Slyphe are discussing something*

**Slyphe: **Why don't we just go and battle Bind ourselves?

**Masashi: **Because this new human Bind isn't worthy on battling us yet.

**Slyphe: **Masashi, is it possible there is more than one Bind Driver?

**Masashi: **I mean it is possible, we were defeated by some of the gods using Bind Drivers.

**Slyphe: **The new Bind has one already. But what if we had our own Bind.

**Masashi: **But for now, I got something else to do.

*Masashi grabs the book of Myths and starts looking through it. Back at JMM, Rekishi goes upstairs seeing more people around than usual as he tries to get somewhere*

**Rekishi: **What the?

*Rekishi makes his way over to Greek Eats, a restaurant in the JMM which was more crowded than usual. In fact the whole museum has been more crowded than usual*

*Rekishi walks into Greek Eats and is greeted by Shoji Takada, a worker in the JMM (mainly Greek Eats), and one of Rekishi's good friends*

**Shoji: **Hey Rekishi, how have you been?

**Rekishi: **Fine, how about you?

**Shoji: **I've been great! What can I get you? The usual?

**Rekishi: **Yes, please.

*As Rekishi gets his order, he notices the crowd of people more, and gets curious*

**Rekishi: **Shoji, Is it me? or is the museum more crowded than usual?

**Shoji: **I know right? It has been so busy here, there is barely anywhere to sit.

**Rekishi:** Wonder whats with the sudden increase.

**Shoji: **I heard its because of the new Kamen Rider around, Kamen Rider Bind.

**Rekishi: **What about Bind?

**Shoji: **Many people have noticed that Bind has many connecting points to Mythology, specifically Greek. And because of this, for some reason all these people decide to come here, probably to learn more on Greek stuff, Bind I don't know.

**Rekishi: **Really?

**Shoji: **I'm surprised you being a historian and all haven't noticed anything. That really makes me think... Could y-

*As Shoji was about to ask Rekishi a question, more people come in to order*

**Shoji:** Actually nevermind Rekishi I got to go!

*Shoji runs over to the register to take orders*

*Meanwhile somewhere in what is like hell, Masashi scrolls through a book searching for a certain Myth*

**Slyphe: **What are you doing?

**Masashi: **I'm trying to find something! WHERE IS IT!

**Slyphe: **What are you trying to find?

**Masashi: **Lets say it is a challenge for Bind.

*Masashi finds the page showing the Greek Mythology creatures known as Stymphalian Birds*

**Masashi: **There we go.

*Masashi uses the book to summon various Myths known as Stymphbirds.*

**Slyphe: **So many birds...

**Masashi: **Yes, Stymphbirds are very tough birds also with the fact they are usually flying.

**Slyphe: **Right, it could make it harder for Bind to get them if he tries to get in the way.

**Masashi: **Let us see Bind try to destroy these.

*Later back at the JMM, Rekishi heading to the base from Greek Eats sees Ayaka at the front desk taking care of visitors, Rekishi walks over to her*

**Rekishi: **Hey Ayaka, W-

**Ayaka: **Rekishi! Thank god you're here, could you please help me with this line?

**Rekishi: **Uh sure, I could help.

**Ayaka: **Thank you! This place is so hectic today.

**Rekishi: **I already noticed that.

*Rekishi helps Ayaka take care of visitors. Meanwhile, Stymphbirds start appearing around the city. Many people look up wondering what's up with them.*

*The Stymphbirds swoop down at people attacking them and firing metallic feathers at them leaving people running and screaming, some running into the JMM noticed by Rekishi, and Ayaka*

**Ayaka: **Why all are these people running in here like this? They need to pay first!

**Rekishi: **Good grief. Something must be up.

*Rekishi starts to head down to the base when he gets a call from Inter-God*

**Rekishi: **What Inter-God? I'm coming down to the base now.

**Inter-God:** Save it for later we got a Myth problem.

**Rekishi: **Thanks, I'm on it-

**Inter-God: **Or should I say a problem with Myths.

**Rekishi: **What? You mean Myths as in more than one?

**Inter-God: **A group of birds to be exact.

**Rekishi: **Various birds... You gotta be kidding me, the Stymphalian birds? Whatever I'm heading to their location, thanks.

*Meanwhile in the city about 50-100 Stymphbirds cause trouble around the city attacking people running away, and firing sharp metallic feathers all over with Rekishi running past the people running away to the Stymphbirds*

**Rekishi: **Damn, people running away because of some pesky birds. This should be interesting.

*Rekishi takes out the Bind Driver putting it on, and the Hephaestus Fire Bind Relic*

*Rekishi then inserts the Hephaestus Fire Bind Relic into the Bind Driver and presses down on it*

**Rekishi: **HENSHIN!

*a burst of red energy, and chains appear around Rekishi*

**Bind Driver: **Kakusei! Bind! Hephaestus Fire!

*the energy, and chains are followed by fire bursting out causing the energy around to disappear revealing Bind*

**Bind: **Using the power of Greek Gods: Prepare for your judgement.

*Some of the Stymphbirds notice Bind and start firing their sharp feathers at him*

*Bind quickly summons his Bind Riser and starts slashing away some of the feathers. Although, he gets hit by some others.*

**Bind: **What is with all these birds?

*More birds swoop down from behind trying to bite him, though Bind slashes them back*

**Bind: **If you come to close, you're gonna become food.

*As Bind tries to slash them more they go up higher and fire their feathers at him. As Bind is not able to dodge all of them, he gets hit a lot*

**Bind: **So you want to have a shoot-out? Fine then.

*Bind switches the Bind Riser to Sniper Mode, firing at the Stymphbirds, the birds end up zipping around out of the way, or counter with their feathers.*

**Bind: **You gotta be kidding me.

*Bind suddenly freezes up and just stands there, like he has changed somehow*

**Bind: **That's it. These stupid birds.

*Bind puts the Hephaestus Fire Relic into the Bind Riser while in Sniper Mode and aims for some Stymphbirds*

**Bind: **Time to be cooked!

*Bind fires at the Stymphbirds*

**Bind Riser: **End! Bind! Hephaestus Burst!

*Bind fires at the Stymphbirds fire back. As Bind, and the bird's attacks collide the episode ends*

*End! Episode!*

* * *

***Kakusei! Bind Preview!***

*Ayaka is seen analyzing Bind's data and such*

**Ayaka: **It seems like when Rekishi becomes Bind, in some way after a while he basically loses it and becomes enraged.

*A set of dummies with targets on them are shown being hit by the Bind Riser*

**Inter-God: **I've set up some dummies to help you with your aim more.

*A mysterious voice is heard talking to Rekishi*

**?: **What you most importantly need is concentration.

*a mysterious blue colored Bind form is seen (with some great sharpshooting too)*

**Bind: **I just need to focus... and I can achieve this goal.

IWAEWoz: IWAE! It is I, Woz (but not really), hope you guys enjoyed this episode. I know this episode seems a bit of a filler but I'm trying to start off slow, in the future I may tone it down to a story per one whole episode instead of 2. Though be ready because next episode is big! If you guys have any thoughts on things, Feel free to let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Kamen Rider Bind Episode 3:

Blue Sharpshooter

* * *

*The episodes continues from last episode where Bind fires a powerful blast from the Bind Riser in Sniper Mode at the Stymphbirds, while the birds fire back at the fire*

*The attacks collide together causing a mass explosion around them, the birds end up disappearing while Bind falls to the ground from the explosion and changes back to himself*

**Rekishi: **Damn birds.

*A flashback to when Bind stopped occurred, followed by going back to Rekishi*

**Rekishi: **What was that all about... I just froze like that?

*Ayaka searches for Rekishi after that explosion occurred, finding him on the ground where he is*

**Ayaka: **Rekishi! Are you ok? What happened?

**Rekishi: **I... don't even know myself.

*Later back at the JMM base, Rekishi is healing from his battle while Ayaka, Mr. Kazuka, and Inter-God examine him, and the Bind System to see what happened during his latest battle*

**Mr. Kazuka: **What an odd case we have here.

**Rekishi: **No kidding, all I ended up doing is freeze up and just lose it.

*Ayaka finds something while analyzing Rekishi/Bind's data*

**Ayaka: **It seems like its a side effect to Bind.

**Mr. Kazuka: **What do you mean?

**Ayaka: **It seems when Rekishi becomes Bind, in some way after a while he basically loses it and becomes enraged.

**Inter-God:** Makes sense since his Relic is fire.

**Rekishi: **Well then how can I prevent that from happening?

**Inter-God: **All you should do is focus and stay calm. That reminds me, you could use some more practice on your precision.

**Rekishi: **Here we go again.

**Inter-God:** It is time for BIND TRAINING!

*Rekishi was just annoyed at Inter-God*

**Rekishi:** FINE LETS GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!

*Rekishi uses the Bind Riser in Sniper Mode aiming for the targets. He fires at the targets but misses*

**Ayaka:** Its ok Rekishi, just keep trying.

*Rekishi aims again, firing multiple times and misses.*

**Rekishi: **If I need to take down these birds... I need to be able to shoot them down!

*Rekishi aims at another target*

**Rekishi: **With my determination...

*Rekishi prepares to fire*

**Rekishi:** I should be able to stop them!

*Rekishi fires at the target, and just hits right out of the target*

**Ayaka:** Nice one Rekishi!

**Rekishi:** I still didn't hit the target though.

**Mr. Kazuka:** Rekishi, y-

**Rekishi: **Not now Mr. Kazuka, I'm glad you guys are trying to help but I need some time alone.

*Rekishi runs out of the base*

**Inter-God:** He is feeling doubtful over not being able to hit a target?

**Ayaka:** Shut up.

*The scene changes to the hell-like base of the Myths where the Stymphbirds appear around the base annoying Masashi, and Slyphe*

**Masashi: **Why are these things back here?

**Slyphe:** I don't know but they're all over!

**Masashi:** Leave you birds! Go back to the city!

*The birds don't pay attention and continue what they're doing*

*As the birds keep flying around Masashi just loses it with a burst of energy appears around him transforming into his monster form... The Guard Dog of Hell... Cerberus*

**Cerberus: **ALL OF YOU BIRDS STOP!

*The birds stop in fear and look at Cerberus*

**Cerberus:** I DIDN'T SAY YOU CAN HANG OUT AROUND HERE AND ANNOY US! GET OUT THERE AND DO WHAT I SENT YOU TO DO EARLIER!

*The birds quickly leave after being yelled at by Cerberus. After they leave, Cerberus changes back to Masashi*

**Masashi:** Birds are pesky.

**Slyphe: **At least they're not seagulls.

*The scene changes to Rekishi where he is seen sitting on the beach staring into the sea*

*Rekishi stares downs at a reflection of himself in the ocean as all of a sudden, his reflection is replaced with a certain sea figure you could say*

*Rekishi jumps after the sudden change in his reflection*

**Rekishi: **WOAH!

**?: **No need to be afraid of me Rekishi Nohito, for I am the god of he sea: P-

**Rekishi: **POSEIDON! Incredible!

**Poseidon: **I have been watching your attempts to hit your targets Rekishi.

**Rekishi:** Yeah and my precision is terrible.

**Poseidon:** Well determination itself, and mostly just taking a shot hoping you'll hit it isn't gonna get you anywhere.

**Rekishi:** Like I haven't realized that already.

**Poseidon: **What you most importantly need is concentration. If you want to hit your target, you need concentration, and focus. Think of all the Greek heroes who have used bows and arrows, or any weapon they throw. They all needed concentration too to hit their target, think about that.

**Rekishi: **Ok, thank you Poseidon!

**Poseidon:** Stay safe Crimson Historian.

*Poseidon is replaced back with Rekishi's own reflection again*

*As Rekishi starts to leave the beach, the Stymphbirds fly in seeing Rekishi*

*Rekishi turns around noticing the birds as he grabs his Bind Driver, putting it on, and the Hephaestus Fire Relic*

**Rekishi:** I had a feeling you birds would come back after me. Alright then, ready for Round 2?

*Rekishi inserts the Hephaestus Fire Relic into the Bind Driver, pressing down on it*

**Rekishi:** HENSHIN!

**Bind Driver:** Kakusei! Bind! Hephaestus Fire!

*Red energy and chains appear around Rekishi, followed by a burst of fire causing the energy to disappear, transforming Rekishi into Bind*

*Bind summons the Bind Riser in Sniper Mode, firing at the Stymphbirds while the birds fire back at the shots with their feathers*

**Bind:** Impressive, but let us see if you can beat this.

*Bind aims for a Stymphbird concentrating on the target, as he fires the bird counters the attack with a feather*

**Bind: **Damn! Of course, a flaw. Even if I have an aim on the target I could be countered by the bird's feathers.

*Bind starts to freeze up again*

**Bind:** (thinking) Not again! I can't have the same thing happen... as last time.

*Bind looks at the bird, thinking of an idea*

**Bind:** (thinking) I need to take a chance... if I need to hit my target...

*Bind starts to move a bit, getting ready to fire again*

**Bind: **(thinking) I just need to focus... and I can achieve my goal!

*Bind makes it look like he is about to fire, making the bird fire a feather. Instead, Bind quickly jumps to the side of the Stymphbird firing at the bird, successfully hitting it*

**Bind:** Perfect!

*on Bind's Relic Holder on the side of his driver, one of the Blank Relics starts to glow a blue light*

*Rekishi grabs the Relic as it becomes the Poseidon Water Bind Relic*

**Bind:** Poseidon... I will be glad to use your power.

*Bind takes out the Hephaestus Fire Relic, replacing it with the Poseidon Water Relic, and pressing down on it*

*A lot like his transformation into Bind Fire, blue energy and chains appear around Bind. While that happened, the Stymphbirds fired their feathers at him*

**Bind Driver:** Kakusei! Bind! Poseidon Water!

*As the transformation sound was heard, a burst of water caused the energy and chains disappeared, also causing the feathers to be knocked back at the birds successfully hitting them with Bind now changing to Bind Poseidon Water*

**Bind:** Using the power of the Greek Gods: Prepare for your judgement.

*Bind fires the Bind Riser at some Stymphbirds. As they try to counter, they miss and are hit by the shots*

*Bind starts sharpshooting all the Stymphbirds, the birds quickly move across the sky going crazy over these attacks on them*

**Bind:** Allow me to show your another trick.

*Bind summons a giant wave of water from the ocean and sends it splashing down on the Stymphbirds, pushing them down to the ground*

*The Stymphbirds try to fire at Bind again but is pushed back by a blast of water*

**Bind:** Now, time to end this.

*Bind inserts the Poseidon Water Relic into the Bind Riser in Sniper Mode and aims it up in the air*

*Bind pulls the trigger and fires a shot into the air*

**Bind Riser:** End! Poseidon Burst!

**Bind:** Poseidon Divide!

*The shot fired in the air divided to various shots which hit all the Stymphbirds causing them to explode*

**Bind: **And now you pesky birds have been slayed.

*Ayaka, and Mr. Kazuka appear at the beach looking for Rekishi when they see Bind with his new form*

**Ayaka:** Rekishi...

*The scene changes back at the JMM where Rekishi is talking about his encounter with Poseidon*

**Mr. Kazuka:** So a helpful tip from Poseidon helped you gain his power?

**Rekishi:** Yes, and now I have 2 Bind Relics.

**Ayaka: **It makes total sense now! Each form is not only based off a god, but their particular element so you could end up getting more elemental forms like earth, snow, light, etc.

*All of a sudden another blank Bind Relic on a table in the base starts to glow as it gains an orange-like color, Rekishi being amazed.*

**Rekishi:** A 3rd Relic?

**Mr. Kazuka:** Who else did you talk to?

**Rekishi:** No one... I wonder what this one does.

*Rekishi puts on the Bind Driver, inserting the mysterious relic, followed by pressing down on it*

**Bind Driver:** Kakusei! H-H-H-H- INCOMPLETE!

*The Relic popped out of the driver*

**Rekishi:** Incomplete?

**Ayaka:** How is it Incomplete?

**Mr. Kazuka:** Maybe... it has something to do with defeating Myths... when you defeat more Myths, the Relic will unlock.

**Rekishi:** Well for now I don't need that right now I'm ok with what I have. The blazing fire, and the raging water.

*Rekishi grabs the Bind Riser and aims it for the target*

**Rekishi:** And now, something really important.

*As Rekishi fires, Inter-God interferes*

**Inter-God:** CONCENTRATION!

*This cause Rekishi to miss the target and get pissed at Inter-God*

**Rekishi:** You damn robot I may have concentration but not when someone just completely appears like you!

*As Rekishi, and Inter-God get into a bit of an argument the episode ends*

*End! Episode!*

* * *

***Kakusei! Bind Preview!***

*Bind is seen battling a myth known as Saterror*

**Rekishi:** A human/myth hybrid!?

*Rekishi is seen looking at a photo of a weight lifting man*

**Ayaka:** Atashi Nadawa: a former weight-lifting champion.

*Masashi watches over Bind struggling against Saterror*

**Masashi:** Bind isn't as strong enough as Saterror.

*Saterror is seen about to crush Bind*

**Masashi:** Bind will not survive this battle.

* * *

IWAEWoz: IWAE! It is I Woz (but not really) Hope everyone enjoyed this episode. Get ready for the next 2 because they will be "tough" to handle.


	4. Chapter 4

Kamen Rider Bind Episode 4:

Hybrid of Terror

* * *

*The episode starts at a gym where a man is going for immense training for this years country-wide weight-lifting competition*

*A flashback image is shown of the training man: Atashi Nadawa losing last year's WLC*

**Atashi:** I need to win this year... I can't keep going on with all of these losses. I haven't even made any progress since then.

*Atashi continues his training*

**Atashi:** But this year I believe I could win.

*After a little bit, Atashi finishes his training and tests how much he can hold. He tests weights around his usual point of how much he can lift. He goes for another 5 pounds or so and suddenly he collapses after holding all that weight*

**Atashi:** Damn, I guess... my time for weight-lifting is over. I never thought I'd see this day come for at least 5 more years. I need to get out for a bit.

*Atashi leaves the gym planning on heading out*

*The scene changes to the Myths' hell-like location Masashi is looking through the Book of Myths*

**Slyphe:** If we want to get Bind out of our way we're gonna need something stronger than Bind.

**Masashi:** Way ahead of you.

*Masashi shows Slyphe the page he is talking about showing an image of the Greek Myth creature known as Satyr*

**Slyphe:** Satyr! Excellent, what are you waiting for?

*Masashi attempts to summon a Satyr like Myth although the process didn't work*

**Slyphe:** Whats wrong?

**Masashi:** The Myth... I can't summon it.

**Slyphe:** Why? How are we gonna be able to summon this Satyr Myth?

**Masashi:** Probably not summoning because of something like its stability. To be honest I'm not completely sure myself. How are we gonna do this, well we could always find a human host.

**Slyphe:** You mean... like a hybrid?

**Masashi:** Exactly. I'm going out, I'll be back.

*Masashi leaves the base heading out to the city*

*The scene changes to a park where a sad Atashi sits on a bench*

**Atashi: **With my career basically over... what am I gonna do now?

*a voice can be heard around Atashi*

**?:** Your career isn't over yet if you let me help you.

**Atashi:** What the!? Who is there!?

*Masashi appears beside him dressed as some sort of coach*

**Masashi:** It is I who is here. You must be Atashi Nadawa?

**Atashi:** Uhhh... yes? Who are you?

**Masashi:** Never mind that, I can help you get back in the weight-lifting game.

**Atashi:** You could!?

**Masashi: **Yes, you just need to let me be your trainer.

**Atashi:** I mean... this may be my only choice... alright then.

**Masashi:** Perfect.

*Masashi opens the book of Myths to the Satyr*

**Atashi:** What are you doing?

**Masashi:** Just look at this page.

*Masashi shows the page to Atashi*

**Atashi:** O-ok.

*Atashi looks at the page as a burst of energy appears around him transforming him into Saterror*

**Masashi: **It worked.

*The scene changes to Rekishi making his way to the JMM*

**Rekishi:** Another day, another... uhh... day at the museum. Wonder what is going on there today.

*Rekishi then hears a loud boom nearby*

**Rekishi:** What the hell was that?

*Rekishi then spots Saterror rampaging through the streets*

**Rekishi:** A Myth! A giant... but with some similarities it seems like.. Satyr. This should be interesting.

*Rekishi takes out the Bind Driver putting it on, and takes out the Hephaestus Fire Relic inserting it into the driver*

**Rekishi:** HENSHIN!

*Rekishi pushes down on the Relic as red energy and chains appear around him*

**Bind Driver:** Kakusei! Bind! Hephaestus Fire!

*The energy around him turns into a burst of flame disappearing as well as the chains as Rekishi transforms into Bind*

*Saterror looks over and sees Bind*

**Bind:** Using the power of Greek Gods: Prepare for your judgement.

*Saterror runs at Bind the ground shaking as he runs*

**Bind:** What the? So you can shake the ground?

*Saterror almost hits Bind but he moves to the side before he can be hit*

**Bind:** Doesn't really bother me.

*Bind punches Saterror although it didn't hurt him at all*

**Bind:** How did it...

*Bind is suddenly punched by Saterror pushing him back*

**Bind:** Damn! This is a tough one.

*Bind focuses on Saterror, running up to him emitting fire*

*Saterror feels the heat from the fire but doesn't affect him as he brushes it off*

**Bind:** So you can brush off fire too?

*Bind summons the Bind Riser in Sword Mode*

**Bind:** Maybe I can't really punch or burn you, but maybe this.

*Bind attempts to attack Saterror with the Bind Riser, but he barely has damage*

**Bind:** Not even a slash or stab of a sword?

*Saterror punches Bind again almost making him fall*

**Bind:** Well then, I think we need to put 2 things together.

*Bind inserts the Hephaestus Fire Relic in the Bind Riser*

**Bind Riser:** End! Bind! Hephaestus Slash!

**Bind: **Hephaestus Blaze.

*Bind executes the attacks slashing Saterror with the Bind Riser seeming like he exploded*

**Bind:** Well it seems- Huh?

*The explosion clears and Saterror still stands, barely damaged*

**Bind:** HE'S STILL STANDING!?

*Saterror kicks Bind blasting him back, and to the ground causing Rekishi to transform back as himself*

**Rekishi:** Damn...

*While he barely could get up, Masashi appears to Saterror*

**Masashi:** I think he has had enough for now Saterror.

*Masashi looks at Rekishi trying to get up, then looks back at Saterror*

**Masashi:** Let's go.

*Masashi and Saterror disappear as Rekishi gets up and heads to the JMM*

*Back in the JMM Base, Rekishi is resting watching the news*

**News Anchor:** It has been reported that local weight-lifter Atashi Nadawa was transformed into a Myth which rampaged through the city earlier today.. This brings to the possibility of some Myths actually being humans.

**Rekishi:** So that was... a human/myth hybrid!?

**Ayaka:** Apparently.

**Rekishi: **But who is that Atashi guy?

*Ayaka pulls up a picture of the picture showing the image to Rekishi*

**Ayaka:** Atashi Nadawa: a former weight-lifting champion.

**Rekishi:** What caused him to become a Myth though?

**Ayaka:** All that is known is that he was transformed into one.

**Rekishi:** Anything about him that could've caused this?

*Ayaka searches more up on Atashi*

**Ayaka: **There are some rumors that he hasn't improved much in weight-lifting.

**Rekishi:** I guess that is a possibility.

**Ayaka:** So if the rumors are true he could've been transformed because of that.

**Rekishi:** But is he ever gonna be normal again?

**Ayaka:** Likely, just try and defeat him then he'll return to normal.

**Rekishi:** If I can because one thing is for sure: He is really strong.

**Ayaka:** Rekishi...

*Rekishi looks over to Ayaka*

**Ayaka:** I've been looking more into the Bind Driver and I may have found something else about it.

**Rekishi:** WHAT!?

**Ayaka:** Next time you battle Atashi, use the Bind Driver and a Relic already as Bind. You can figure out the rest from there.

**Rekishi:** ...Eh?

*Meanwhile at the Location of the Myths or whatever, Saterror is seen... lifting weights when Masashi appears behind him*

**Masashi: **Saterror, Come on.

*Saterror turns around and drops the weights causing the floor to shake*

**Masashi:** Next time try not to do that. Anyways, come. Time to continue what we started earlier.

*Back at the JMM an alarm goes off as the voice of the Inter-God can be heard*

**Inter-God:** Rekishi! That Satyr Myth is back!

**Ayaka:** So soon?

*Rekishi gets up and starts to leave*

**Ayaka:** Rekishi you need more re-

**Rekishi:** I don't need your opinion right now. I am the only one who can fight off this Myth.

**Ayaka:** Rekishi!

*He turns around to Ayaka*

**Rekishi:** Don't worry about me.

*He turns back around and leaves*

*In the city Saterror is seen causing chaos around as Rekishi shows up*

**Rekishi:** Well here we go again. Time to battle this guy again.

*Rekishi takes out his Bind Driver and puts it on, followed by taking out the Hephaestus Fire Relic inserting it into the driver*

**Rekishi:** Henshin.

*Rekishi pushes down on the driver as red energy and chains appear around him*

**Bind Driver: **Kakusei! Bind! Hephaestus Fire!

*The energy disappears around Rekishi turning into a burst of fire transforming him into Bind*

*Saterror quickly makes his way to Bind as Bind emits fire at him although it doesn't really affect him*

**Bind:** Damn! Not again!

*Bind gets punched various times by Saterror knocking him back*

**Bind:** I forgot last time this did nothing.

*Bind looks down at the driver*

**Bind:** I don't want to resort to using it yet... I need to at least try something else.

*Bind switches out Hephaestus Fire for Poseidon Water followed by pressing down on the driver*

**Bind Driver: **Kakusei! Bind! Poseidon Water!

*A burst of water briefly appears around Bind changing from Hephaestus Fire to Poseidon Water*

*Bind summons the Bind Riser in Sniper Mode and shoots up at Saterror barely affecting him*

**Bind:** How about you try to CATCH THE WAVE!

*Bind summons a giant wave of water splashing down on Saterror just pissing him off more*

*Saterror punches Bind harder this time, as Bind changes back to Hephaestus Fire*

*Masashi appears on top of a building watching the battle from above seeing Bind struggling*

**Masashi:** Just as I expected.

*Masashi starts laughing*

**Masashi: **Bind isn't as strong enough as Saterror.

*Masashi yells down to Saterror*

**Masashi:** Saterror!

*Saterror and Bind look up at Masashi*

**Bind:** Who are you?

**Masashi:** I don't want any questions from you Bind. Saterror finish him.

*Saterror's foot grows bigger moving above Bind slowly about to crush him*

**Masashi:** Bind will not survive this battle.

*Saterror puts his foot down on Bind making it seem like he is gone*

**Masashi:** Perfect.

*Suddenly Saterror's foot starts getting extremely hot like its about to explode. As he moves it up Bind jumps up in the air followed by heading into a Rider Kick position*

**Bind Driver:** End! Bind! Hephaestus Finish!

**Masashi:** WHAT THE!?

**Bind:** Burning... Crash.

*A burst of fire appears all around Bind as he rapidly heads down toward Saterror in a Rider Kick position although before he could kick him, the episode ends*

*End! Episode!*

* * *

***Kakusei! Bind Preview!***

*Rekishi is seen at Greek Eats talking to Shoji*

**Shoji:** A lot of people are now really thinking if Bind can even beat that strong Myth.

*Rekishi is seen doing some weight-lifting with Ayaka dressed as a coach*

**Ayaka:** Come on Lift! Think about the goal of defeating Saterror!

*Rekishi is somehow seen talking to someone*

**?:** Strength is... POWER!

*A strong yellow form of Bind is seen delivering a punch to Saterror*

**Bind:** POWERRRRR!

*Masashi walks up behind Bind*

**Masashi:** Bind! I have something to discuss with you.


End file.
